


Little Lady Of Mine

by HecoHansen31



Series: Pride Month 2020 [4]
Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: F/M, Other, Transphobia, being outed, mention of depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:47:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24932524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HecoHansen31/pseuds/HecoHansen31
Summary: Being the new one in a city is never something easy.Even more when you aren't looking for a new relationship, too wounded by past insults and insecurities.And suddenly you are thrown on a date with somebody that might destroy you completely again.
Relationships: Halfdan The Black/ Transgender! Reader, Halfdan the Black/Reader
Series: Pride Month 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1776094
Kudos: 5





	Little Lady Of Mine

**Author's Note:**

> (A/N): Hey lovelies,
> 
> HUGE DISCLAIMER: I am not personally a transgender person so I just wanted to say that if you find this in any way offensive, I am ready to delete this, just know that I had this idea and I felt like it was perfect for this period.
> 
> I also wanted to tell you that if you have any suggestion to write better transgender characters, just let me know, since I have just started and I low key hope that this won’t suck, but please DO LET ME KNOW WHAT I CAN DO TO BECOME BETTER!
> 
> This being said: I really hope you’ll like it!

You had loved Vesterfold since the first time you had moved there.

You had a nice job, although it wasn’t the best you could do it did pay the rent and you were also able to put aside a bit of money for the operation.

You had also developed a few friendships, although no one in the new circle of friends you had created around you knew about your ‘little secret’, because in the end it had been barely a month since you had transferred in the northern city, with the excuse of your new work at the bar.

And certainly, the climate was much more open than your closeted city, full of the narrow-minded people you had been running away from.

And then there was Halfdan.

He was the brother of the owner of the bar you worked in, and many times you had met him trying to run away from everyone, gaining a few free cocktail on the way, something he did not only because he owned partly the establishment but also because you found him inevitably cute, so you couldn’t deny him his daily glass of bourbon.

Although it was 9 a.m. in the morning.

He had a mix of dark biker vibes, with his pretty gelled blond hair and his leather jacket always on him, but you feel a softer aura that got you quite enamored with his shy personality.

You’d sometimes talk together, although your secrecy and his shyness made it difficult to have anything deeper than small talk when you were together, and you had caught him looking at you a few times, meanwhile you were serving drinks and you had noticed a few knowing smirks from his foreign friend, Bjorn.

He had been the one that had tried to set you and Halfdan up, although you always pushed it back, because boyfriends and lovers were something that you tried to swear off.

It was all a mess when things like this happened, you knew it all too well.

There were people who fetishized ‘your condition’ and there were others who would have found it sexy till it was brought out in the world, and then they were the firsts that threw stick and stones at you.

No matter the fact that behind closed door they enjoyed the thought of you.

So, you had been avoiding Bjorn’s attempt to set you up, joking that you ‘couldn’t just date your boss’, but when Halfdan had been the one marching to you to ask you out, your mind had gone blank and you hadn’t had any idea of what to say and what excuse to use and in the end on Friday night you were left choosing a dress and cursing yourself and your mind.

Why had you accepted it, when you knew that this couldn’t go further up than a small date?

It would have simply left you to torture yourself about the thought of a relationship with Halfdan.

You knew all too well that sadly, men like him, didn’t like women ‘like you’.

It would just make you fall again in the deep pit of sadness your life had been before you decided to move away.

But you had tried to push away all the overthinking you had done in these days, to try to appear relaxed at the date, in a small restaurant that Halfdan had suggested since it was the best in the city.

He had been a perfect gentleman, offering to come and pick you up and pushing your chair behind you as you sit down and complimenting on the dress you had chosen, a completely enamored look in his eyes, as he said it, making you smirk softly and hid your face in the menu.

“… are you… are you liking it in Vesterfold?” he had asked, hiding his own blushing face behind a menu, although he looked to know it by heart, as he suggested where you could find the freshest meals and the greasiest ones “… sorry if I am awful at this, I just… I haven’t had a date… in… in actually centuries”.

You had giggled softly, as you reassured him, gently putting down the defense of your menu.

“… don’t worry, I am in the same situation” you had commented, meanwhile he dropped for the surprise his own menu.

“With an angelic face like that? I doubt it” he had replied, with a truly surprised look, as you giggled louder “… Gosh, honestly what is a pretty girl like you doing in a shit place like my brother’s club?”.

“… just running away from responsibilities” you had commented lowly, with a sad smile.

“… aren’t we all?” Halfdan’s smile had matched your own “… but let me tell you (Y/N): I am glad that in your run, you walked in that bar”.

“… flatterer” you had been simply able to reply, even more when Halfdan looked at you with that smirk that made you feel all liquid inside.

Strangely dinner had been comfortable, since Halfdan seemed not only to be an amazing listener but also he seemed to understand what arguments could be deepened and which you didn’t like talking about, easing you up in giving him a little information, without needing to straight up lie to his face.

He had also insisted to pay the bill, telling you again with that small smirk that if ‘you desperately wanted to pay the bill, you would have done so next time you went out’.

Today he had been the one to ask you out, hence it was only fair he paid.

Next time you would have invited him outside and you’d have paid the bill.

A clear invite for one more date, something to which you weren’t exactly against, even more when the entire date had kept itself purely chaste.

Although as you both went out, his hand fell by his side, right next to yours, and slowly and slowly it came closer and closer to yours, till you decided to damn yourself gripping it.

He reacted with a blush that shone even in that dark night, which instead made you smirk, although you were again surprised by the tall man when he gently draped his leather jacket on you, noticing that you were shivering.

‘It won’t take too long to reach the car I swear’ he promised you sweetly and this time he was bolder, pushing you closer to him ‘… is this alright?’.

‘I am already feeling warmer’ you joked with a knowing smirk sent to him and right when you were reaching the parking lot, you saw a familiar silhouette and a breath choked in your mouth.

You moved closer to Halfdan, who didn’t notice it, meanwhile he searched in his pockets for the key.

You tried to put a bit of space between you and the known face, although it wasn’t possible anymore as he came to your side to open the door.

You hoped that for once your luck would work in your favor.

But it didn’t and suddenly the man was in front of you, turning to you who faced Halfdan, having finally fished out the keys from his pocket, and now he was ready to unlock the car, but then it was too late.

“Look who is here” the man commented arrogantly, and you were faced with Edgard, an old friend of your times in high school, when you hadn’t started the hormonal therapy, but you had already started transitioning, mostly in secret through some more feminine clothes and a bit of make-up you’d wipe off before coming back from school “… the freak”.

A shadow appeared on your face as you felt Halfdan still behind you, and he lightly pushed you back, coming face to face with Edgard, a third of his muscles weight but with no brain or sense of self-preservation.

“… you look incredibly real, also… the surgeon you paid must have been very very good” he continued commenting, as Halfdan grabbed the front of his shirt.

“Listen dude, you are ruining our night, I don’t know if you understand it… but we’d prefer to be left alone” he commented, lightly raising the man a bit “… fuck off”.

“Oh man, didn’t she tell you?” Edgard continued on goading him on, as you tried to have Halfdan back off “… or should I say did he…? Do you still have your cock? You are probably screwing old guys to get it removed, aren’t you?”.

Now a rather horrified shrink left your mouth at the truth being out, hurting you in every conceivable way.

But what truly got you was the way Halfdan’s whole body stilled and before you knew it, you had run away, not truly knowing where to go.

Just. Needing. To. Get. Away.

You had felt this way for your entire life, your high school life being completely hell for people like Edgard, who couldn’t simply accept that there was a reality that was different from the boring one he had lived in his whole life.

That people like you weren’t freak.

But were simply… people.

You could already see what would happen.

Halfdan would undoubtedly talk with his brother about this and by next week you’d be fired.

Probably Halfdan wouldn’t spread the word around, because he was afraid of having fallen for such a ‘trap’ but you would have lost the chance to go out with him again, after the lovely night you had been having.

Gosh… you fucking knew it.

You had gone through it so many times.

You were running right outside the parking lot, when an hand gripped tight your arm, and you were reeled back, right when a car appeared in front of you, almost running you over, hadn’t you been brought back by your own personal angel.

Which turned out to be a red-cheeked Halfdan.

“… please don’t run” he commented breathing heavily “… I am an old man, and you’ll give me a stroke”.

You were surprised that he hadn’t already tried insulting you, but maybe he did need to catch on his breath.

“That fucktard, by the way, I took care of it” a bloodthirsty grin appeared on his face “… I am sorry you had to go through that, it wasn’t certainly a planned idea for my date night”.

An awkward silence appeared between you two.

You didn’t know whether you should have just faked nothing happened and just let Halfdan bring yourself or confront him about what Edgard said.

In the end you just felt like you had to at least tell him you didn’t fuck old men for a living.

“… it wasn’t true what he said” you commented through your teeth, nervously “… about the older men, I wouldn’t date you for money or…”.

“That’s good, because Harald is the rich brother” he commented with a light laugh, as he reached out for your hand softly “… ok that wasn’t… nice of me, but… believe me I know that you aren’t faking it… I had the time of my life on this date and might I be so presumptuous to say that you did too?”.

You choked on air, again, nervous and unsure, as Halfdan blushed lightly letting you choose the pace of this relationship.

And it had never happened to you.

And it scared you.

“… but about the other thing… I…” you choked on a sad smile, meanwhile Halfdan patiently waited for you, lowering his gaze to make you feel less pressure on yourself “… I am a woman but…I am not… I am not operated, so I understand it… if you aren’t comfortable…”.

You didn’t know why you blurted it out, but usually with most people that was a dealbreaker, because it made you stick between two states and it made people uncomfortable, because they couldn’t put their noisy tags on you.

But if there was one thing you knew by now, it was that it wasn’t your fault.

You couldn’t change your thoughts and body to appease them.

But you still understood why Halfdan might not want to continue a relationship with you.

“… it is ok, if you want to end things here, I wouldn’t expect you…”.

“Listen… “ he commented, as he softly, moved you closer to him, trying to calm his body, to make himself appear less threatening and you couldn’t help but relax under those attentive moves “… it doesn’t change anything”.

“… seriously?” you weren’t used to people being so calm about it.

“Seriously” he breathed out “… you are the pretty girl I have had a crush on since the first moment you started working, which might make me pass off as the creeper…”.

You shut up Halfdan with a quick kiss to your lips, so fast that although you did effectively shut him up, it almost didn’t seem to happen and you laughed a bit at Halfdan’s ridiculous kiss face, as he slowly came back from it, blabbering something about ‘you definitely thinking that he was a creeper now’.

“… nobody had ever… been as gentle as you with me” you commented “… that is why I am… nervous”.

“I am sorry you had to go through that” he replied “… I mean… it is human decency to treat you like anybody else”.

“… not everybody has had the decency of that” you muttered, as Halfdan gently brought you closer, enveloping you in a soft hug, as he felt you completely shattering against him, but he simply smiled at you continuing his mission to reassure you.

You didn’t know if an entire day passed or an hour, what you knew was that Halfdan gave you all the time, making sure that you were comfortable once you were back in the car, even making a bit of fun with you to try to bring you a smile on his face.

‘Gosh people will think that this has been an awesome date if they see you cry’ he had tried to humor you, and your hand shot over his, as it stood on the gear shift, which made him turn around to you.

“… it was an awesome date” you confirmed it to him, as you gently moved in for another quick kiss, gaining a totally enamored look from Halfdan, who peppered a few more kisses on your lips.

And to think that you had worn lip-gloss because you were sure that there wouldn’t be any kisses.

Meanwhile he kissed you, he asked you, where he didn’t have to touch you and where he could.

He tried to avoid questions, letting you speak in case you wanted to, wanting to make you feel comfortable, although sometimes he’d interrupt you with a question, always trying to word it carefully but not as if you were a glass doll, but more like he wanted to give you all his respect.

Your eventually started a long conversation, meanwhile Halfdan held you comfortably, which was interrupted by Harald’s call, since he was worried his brother wasn’t home and you could hear a very distinct ‘please tell me that you didn’t get kidnapped and instead got laid’ which made you and Halfdan blush.

The man quickly shushed his brother with the promise of being home in a few minutes, after he dropped you off.

The rest of the ride was spent in silence, this time a comfortable silence lulling you in a peaceful mood, as your hands were joined together on the gear shift-

“… thank you for the lovely night” you commented once you were home and Halfdan insisted to escort you to the threshold of your apartment, as if he expected Edgard to appear again and attack you, although… from his slightly bruised knuckles you wouldn’t have to worry about any transphobe coming at you, soon “… if you haven’t changed your mind, we could do it again”.

“It’s more like… if you haven’t changed your mind…”.

“Don’t sell yourself short” you joked, with a laugh that made Halfdan kiss you.

And he did kiss you, on your lips, softly and gently.

“… goodnight, little lady of mine”.


End file.
